The Ginger's DJ
by Kendrink
Summary: A special place where I accept prompts for Bechloe One shots. Rating may vary in each chapter.


_**A/N: Happy Birthday Anna Kendrick! Hehe. This is my tribute/gift to our dear dear Anna. If you have twitter please copy paste the link of this one shot and post it on her latest post, pretty please? We could get noticed by Anna! Ü well, without further adieu The Oneshot!**_

 **Title: Beca's Birthday or Why Beca Mitchell hates confetti**

 **Era: Pre-pp2**

Beca was never really one to like surprises, in fact she thought getting a present for being born is completely unnecessary. That's why she kept her birthday a secret to all the Bellas. Because, knowing them they'd probably invite the whole school to a super huge party with a fucking bounce house. But, knowing Chloe well, she'd probably stopped nothing to learn the date and throw the party.

"You know, there's a thing on the internet where you hangout with a person and ask them certain questions to see if they're in love with eachother." Here she goes again. Chloe's been asking Beca this, well telling her, about this 'project'. The brunette just rolled her eyes. "Chlo, you've been telling me this for months now. Yes I know the internet is a weird place." Chloe pouted. No, not that face. It's super effective. "Becs." Chloe said. She's doing the Puppy dog face."Please?" Sometimes she wonders why she gets along with the redhead "Fine. But only if you make me waffles tomorrow." As much as Beca despises Chloe right now, she loves the redhead's waffles.

"Alright, first question." Chloe started. "Wait, wait, wait. We're doing this here?" They were inside the Bella house, and although the Bellas are who knows where doing God knows what, Beca knew very well that this Bella-Free house wouldn't be that way for long. "Yeah, Becs. The Bellas aren't home this weekend so I figured, We could take this opportunity to bond and stuff." Chloe winked. God, this redhead will be the death of her. "Alright, lay it on me, Red."

#######

"Code: Bhloe is a go aca-bitches!" Fat Amy practically screamed. The Bellas weren't really going anywhere. They were just outside, watching,waiting. "I knew this was an awesome idea." Said Stacie. She was the one who showed Chloe the test and suggested she try it. "Well, this ain't gonna work. Whatever white luck you bitches have, Bhloe isn't gonna happen." Cynthia Rose said. She was the leader of team doubty mcdoubtpants (Amy's words). "Bechloe." Stacie corrected. "How many times do I have to tell you aca-bitches that it's Bhloe!" Amy was then shushed by Um... It was either Jessica or Ashley. No one really knew. "We're trying to scout out Bechloe moments here! Will you guys keep it down?!" One of them said, intently looking at their otp. The other Bellas followed a little while after. This ship is sailing away tonight if it was the last thing they ever did.

#######

"If you were to have lunch with someone,dead or alive, who would it be." This was probably the 37th question. But who's counting? "Walt Disney." Beca immediately answered. "Why Walt Disney?" To be honest, Chloe was sort of expecting Beca to say something like David Guetta or something. "So I could show him how terrible the Disney shows are now." The brunette answered pretty confidently. Damn, she would've never pegged Beca for a Disney Geek. This girl was so full of surprises. Chloe liked that. "Alright. My turn to ask the question." Beca grabbed the card with the next question. "If you were to have any super power, what would it be?" She read aloud. Chloe thought about it. "I'd wanna hypnotize people with my voice, like a siren or something."

Siren, a mythical creature that was beautiful, and had a beautiful voice that lured pirates to their absolute deaths. Beca found this both scary and a huge turn on.

"Mine would be to grow or shrink at will. Yours makes mine look wimpy, Beale." Beca pouted. Beca Mitchell, self proclaimed badass pouted. This shit is off the hook. Chloe just laughs and pinches Beca's cheek. It was times like these when she couldn't really help herself. God, she will be the death of Chloe.

"If you were to die today, what would you most regret not telling a person." Chloe purses her lips. "Well, that's sad. I'd never really imagine myself dying on my birthday." This surprised Chloe. "Today is your birthday?!" She asked, well exclaimed. "Well, yeah." She's shocked by the brunette's sudden honesty. "That has always been a secret, not even Amy knows!" And the blonde sure as hell, made it her priority to know everything about everyone. "Well, the point of this is to be honest with each other and get to know you, as a person." Beca shrugged. The redhead's heart melted. Beca was taking this thing at least a little seriously. "Oh, well then I promise I won't tell anyone." The redhead said standing up and kissing Beca on the cheek.

The brunette was sure her face is as red as Chloe's hair. "Well, that's that." Chloe announced. "Now, all that's left to do is to stare into each other's eyes for a solid four minutes." She set the alarm on her phone for four minutes. "Begin." They stared into eachother's eyes. After about a minute, Beca took a deep breath and closed the gap in between them. Chloe was in fact shocked, where did this confidence come from? But she just rolled with it. She closed her eyes and kissed back the brunette. Damn this was the best kiss of her life. When Beca pulled away, she immediately missed the contact, did Chloe feel the sparks or was it just her. "Wow." Was all Chloe could muster. The alarm went off. "Chloe Beale, I think it's safe to say that I am in fact in love with you." Best birthday gift ever. Chloe nodded. "Totes."

########

"Surprise!" Screamed the Bellas when Chloe and Beca walked down the stairs. "You're not nearly as mysterious as you think you are, Shorty." Amy said popping open a bottle of vodka. Stacie entered the kitchen with ten shot glasses. "Even your toner is showing." She winked at the two. "Aca party!" Amy screamed, probably waking up the neighbors. These awesome nerds will be the death of her.


End file.
